User blog:Masterings/Fan-Made unit: Moonlit Duo Kuu
Moonlit Duo Kuu & Mano Element: Dark Rarity: Omni Cost: 60 Gender: Female Max lv: 150 Arena AI Type: 2 Stats: HP: 8,800 (1500 imp) Atk: 3,300 (600 imp) Def: 3,400 (600 imp) Rec: 3,550 (600 imp) Leader Skill: Blue Moon's Harvest 100% boost to all parameters, 150% boost to spark damage, probable(50%) spark critical(50%), considerably restores HP(1,500~2,000 +10% Rec) each turn, slight reduction in damage(20%) from all elements when damage dealt has surpassed a certain amount(20,000) for 2 turns, 50% spark damage reduction. EX Skill: Moon's Twin Tides 120% boost to elemental damage, hugely boosts spark BC, HC drop rate(50%), negates elemental damage, 25% damage reduction from Water, Dark, and Light types, & 5% boost to Summoner Avatar EXP gained. Normal Atk: 20 hits (3DC/hit) BB: New Moon's Emptiness(28 BC, 1DC/hit, self-spark x15) 35 combo Dark and Water attack on all foes (damage relative to HP lost) (300% +5% per 1% HP lost), 20 combo Dark and Light attack on a single foe (damage relative to foe's HP lost) (350% +4% per 1% foe's HP lost), activates Dark barrier(5,000 HP), probable(25%) 2 turn slight reduction in foes BC, HC drop rate resistance(15%), spark damage boosts BB gauge(3~4 BC), adds Dark and Water elements to allies' attack for 3 turns. SBB: Full Moon's Fertility(27 BC, 1DC/hit, self-spark x20) 40 combo Dark and Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) (400% +3% per 1% HP remaining), 25 combo Dark and Light attack on a single foe(damage relative to foe's remaining HP) (350% +4% per 1% foe's HP remaining), activates Light barrier(5,000 HP), probable(25%) 2 turn slight reduction in foes BC, HC drop rate resistance(15%), spark damage considerably restores HP(400~500) for 3 turns, adds Dark and Light elements to allies' attack for 3 turns. UBB: Lunar Armageddon(26 BC, 1DC/hit, self spark x25) 45 combo powerful Dark and Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) (2000% +15% per 1% remaining HP), 25 combo powerful Dark and Light attack on a single foe (damage relative to foe's HP lost)(1500% +20% per 1% foe's HP lost), enormously boosts spark damage(500%) for 3 turns, hugely reduces foes BC, HC drop rate resistance(50%) for 3 turns, activates Water barrier(100,000 HP), negates spark damage for 5 turns, adds powerful spark critical(150%) to self for 5 turns. SP Options: 100% boost to all parameters(10SP) 150% boost to spark damage(10SP) 180% boost to spark damage(15SP, requires above) Boosts BC, HC drop rate(30%, 10SP) Boosts BB Atk(150%, 10SP) Raises max Atk parameter limit(160000, 10SP) Enhances success rate and effect of decreasing foes BC, HC drop rate resistance effect on BB/SBB/UBB(+5% rate, +5% effect BB/SBB, +15% effect UBB, 20SP) Adds def ignore effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB(20SP) Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB/UBB(20SP) Adds enormous boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB(60%, 25SP) Adds max HP boost effect to SBB/UBB(30% SBB, 50% UBB, 25SP) Adds probable evasion for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB(20%, 25SP) Adds probable spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB(40% chance, 80% damage, 15SP) Adds huge boost to spark damage for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB(200%, 15SP) Enhances BB/SBB's Dark/Light Barrier effect(+2000 HP, 20SP) General Visual Descriptions: Kuu: Eyes: white & gold Hair: long, white Skin: "white" Body: wears white & black robes, robes contain full moon patterns. Legs: covered by robes, barefoot. Weapon: crescent axe, handle is a golden-silver color, axe blade is a shining silver color, axe blade is a full circular disc on the top of the handle, axe head has a golden glow. Extra: has a small shield worn on the arm, unrestricted hand, shield resembles a full moon, colored pale orange, dark silver rim. Mano: Eyes: white & blue Hair: short, black & navy blue Skin: "white" Body: wears dark blue & black robes, robes contain empty moon patterns. Legs: covered by robes, barefoot. Weapon: identical dual curved short blades, dark blue & gray handles, dark gray blades, hilts have a gold crescent moon decoration, the blades have a blue glow. Mano is slightly shorter than Kuu. Both Mano & Kuu are female. If you couldn't tell Kuu is meant to represent a full moon and Mano is the the new moon represent - design wise not name wise. Mano is the higher hit count, dark & water damage on BB/SBB/UBB. Kuu is the low hit count, dark & light damage in BB/SBB/UBB. Category:Blog posts